Burning Light
by TaziiVD
Summary: Rose was never brought up in the vampire world/doesn't know about being a dhamphir, she is special so her mother had to give her up to protect her. This is her journey from finding out about the vampire world and starting at St. Vladamir's...
1. Truth Unveiled

**A/N: This is my first vampire academy fan fiction, if I make any mistakes please excuse me. Read and Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Truth Unveiled.**

**Summary:** Rose was never told about or brought up in the vampire world, she doesn't know about being a dhamphir, she is special so her mother had to give her up to protect her. This is her journey from finding out about the vampire world, starting at St. Vladamir's to finding out what is so special about her and even falling in love...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own vampire academy, it all belongs to the amazing Richelle Mead. _I own the plot though!_

I stood beyond the school gates waiting for Renee to walk out the school doors. She was always late and I was always impatient._ Typical me_. I saw cars race in front of me, I longed to have a car, the thought of just being able to drive free and roam around on my own was very appealing. My gaze wondered back to the school entrance just as I saw Renee walk out the door along with a male companion, Sam Langdon, messy red hair with delicious green eyes, good enough to eat but at the end of the day not my type.

As Renee moved towards me I saw bright colour in her cheeks and she looked both nervous and overly happy, after her goodbye to Sam they parted ways and she jogged up to me buzzing with energy.

"What's up?" my casual self responded, trying to pretend I didn't notice anything that was happening.

"You will never guess what just happened Rose" her voice was all high pitched and squeaky which as a good friend I didn't point out.

"Why? What happened that has caused Miss. Syke to become all squeaky" the sarcasm was literally dripping off my words, she glared viciously penetrating me with her unforgiving stare, so much for being a good friend.

"I'll let you know Miss. Hathaway when you stop insulting me, but guess what?" her mood swiftly changed and again she began to bubble with joy. "I got a date, with...guess who?" did she really want me to make guesses, wasn't it obvious enough.

"Price charming?"

"No dumbass, Sam Langdon!" could it be more obvious, it's not every day Renee walks out of school alongside a boy, she's great around people and socialising, she was always being invited to parties while I was the tag along most the time. But when it came to her crush she always found it difficult to speak to him so it was progress on her half.

"Congratulations! You win a million dollars!" I felt a pang of guilt and jealousy, she was standing in front of me telling me about her love life while mine was completely non-existent, the reasons were that most guys were ass holes, well the ones I knew anyway and that consisted of a lot of jocks and idiots.

"This is where the apology comes in Rose" her tone changed and I realised that there was a problem.

I sighed heavily and saw hurt flash in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't hang out with you tonight either", she had already stood me up for two weeks, there was always something coming up in her social life and I was always left to entertain myself most days. It was starting to become something that was occurring routinely. I felt ourselves slowly drifting away from each other but I didn't want to think like that.

"It's OK, I'm going home now anyway" I thought about going home but home never really felt like a place I belonged. _I never did and I never will_. I lived with my aunty as my parents had given me up to her because of some unexplained reasons. I've never really bothered trying to figure out my family tree, I was probably going to just grow up and then die alone. _Families will always be families._

I got home and saw Aunt Trina standing by the dining table; her eyes were rimmed in red and she seemed to have been crying, I immediately knew something was wrong, this was very much unlike her. She looked up as I walked into the room, I saw her hesitate, she didn't seem to want to talk. Her voice came out wobbly and confused. I am actually a caring person inside but I can still be bitter and hostile. I knew this time I had to be the caring Rose.

"Is everything okay? Has something happened?" again she hesitated, she opened and closed her mouth like a fish but after a minute the words started spilling out.

"You've always been different and special Rose but you've never believed it, you're an amazing girl and I would do anything for you"

This was all so confusing, what did she mean? Why was she telling me all this?

"Rose you're leaving, you're going to the place you belong, where you were always meant to be".

Now was the time for a Rose outburst. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I can't leave, I belong here and nowhere else" even though I've never felt like it was home I still felt safe here and didn't want to leave. I felt tears prick at the back of my eyes threatening to escape. I felt my throat drying but I couldn't hold it in, the tears flooded out.

"Where am I going? Please don't make me go? I'll do anything, aaanything?" now the sobs were stopping me from talking. She came over and hugged me tightly.

There was a long silence which seemed to stretch.

"Your mother wants you back" she said flatly, there was no emotion in her voice.

"What?" now that threw me back big time, where did my mother come into the picture?

"Listen Rose, listen carefully, and don't say anything". I looked at her face, I'd been seeing her for most of my life and I always saw caring Aunt Trina staring back, now her expression was serious and ready to tell me something that would be life changing, I could feel it in me and I could see and feel the tension in her body.

"Rose you're not fully human. You're half human half vampire...Moroi".

"What the hell! Are you telling me bullshit!" I jerked away from her arms, this was crazy, what on earth was she saying, it sounded like something out of a story book.

"Rose you're a dhampir".

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please let me know whether or not you like it? All reviews are appreciated. Your feedback is important.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Buria  Storm

Chapter 2: Buria - Storm

The afternoon sun was slowly falling into the horizon and the sky was a delicate purple. The building was overwhelming and old but in a good way. This was to be my new home, St Vladimir's.

The whole story was explained to me about the Moroi, the vampires, the dhamphirs and even the Strigoi, it was all taking it's time to sink in, Aunt Trina had explained everything slowly and thoroughly the night it was revealed to me. Trina was never my real aunt but a close friend of my mother's who knew about the vampires. She had told me no human was to know about the vampire world but she was the only exception, I had no idea what to think of it all, I just hoped for the best.

She explained to me about the dhamphirs and what they were. I was one of them; I've been living in an all human society while really I was half human and half vampire. _Incredible._ However, this was where things got complicated. I was a special dhamphir apparently not that I even noticed there was anything amazing about me, but Aunt Trina never said _why_ I was special.

Now I'm meant to start at St Vladimir's to learn how to be a dhamphir. That's where life becomes a million times harder, a lot of the learning is physical but that really doesn't bother me. I've always been the sporty type, so keeping in shape was fine with me.

The hard bit was living with vampires, the bloodsuckers. That's a very unfriendly word the term 'bloodsucker' so I won't be using it much. Luckily I never got the bloodsucking gene. _I used the word again, I'm going __to get in trouble if I say it aloud._ Carrying on, I'm going to meet my mother for the first time which I don't really give a shit about, mind my language. Families will always be families like I always say, she left me alone in the world without anyone to guide me, no one who shared the same blood as me.

A lady named Alberta Petrov was showing me around; she seemed seriously tough and rough for her age. She led me into the building which was my dorm where I was to stay for a long length of time I was guessing, I was going to be starting _school_ first thing tomorrow, no time to rest and put my feet up.

"This is where you will be staying Miss Hathaway" She opened up the room and I was confronted with a decent sized room, not luxurious and exotic but boring and dull. However with some Rose magic this could be turned into a palace fit for a queen, I mean teenager.

"Why with the formalities Alberta? Just call me Rose" She gave me a stern look and spoke, "you are going to be a hand full Miss Hathaway I can sense it" that's no way to welcome a student by telling them they are going to be a handful, people need to learn some manners. I put down my luggage which really wasn't much except tops, trousers, shoes and the normal essentials.

"You will be guided around the school by Mr Ashford who is another dhamphir"

"First name please" I was getting impatient from these formalities.

"His name is Mason, now you may go get prepared for tomorrow" I wondered how many rules and restrictions they had in place, but maybe I'd get to meet some hot guys. I knew for certain that I would stay away from the vampires; they must be pale dead looking beings with blood dripping from their lips. Uuuughhh. Stereotypical me.

As Alberta left I closed the door and flopped onto the bed, it was comfy but not comfy enough. Taking a deep breath I pulled myself together and looked in the mirror, there staring back was a girl with dark eyes and dark brown hair and lightly tan skin with a curvy body. Aunt Trina had always said I looked like an exotic princess. _I am soo going to blow away those guys tomorrow with the Rose charm._

"You need to entertain yourself in this dump, I know lets go out exploring" talking to yourself is the first sign of madness; I mentally noted that in my head.

Leaving everything behind I closed the door and rushed down the hallway, there sat one of those dorm monitors, they can't stop me from going out…can they? _Whatever_.

"Excuse me, where are you going?"

"I'm new, just exploring" I put on my best Rose smile, and the guy just nodded. I guess that means I can go. I was hit with coldness as I stepped out, I needed to get used to this weather because I was to live here for a few years. I looked around and what caught my eye was the woody area. That is the best place to start my adventure; I ran in the direction of the trees and headed straight through.

Leaves crunched beneath my feet, and the trees stopped most of the afternoon light from getting through. I trudged slowly and carefully hopefully not to step on any animals or insects, even though I eat meat I do not support animal cruelty, that's a fact. In the corner of my eyes I saw a figure blur in my vision, it seemed to be moving at great speed, and I whipped around quickly in the direction that the figure went. Without a second warning something grabbed me around the neck and sharply pushed me up against the tree.

I felt the thing's body crush against my body, I tried to push hard but the amount of force used to pin me down was inhuman, supernatural. My attacker picked up his head and looked straight into my eyes, what I saw looking back was a pair of red eyes staring back. _This is totally freaky_.

"What are you doing to me you loser, go get a life and get your filthy hands of me" amusement flashed in its eyes and a grin spread over his face in a nasty way. There was no point in talking to the being it didn't seem to get the message. However in that moment the things face scrunched up in agony, his grip loosened only a little bit but in a split second his body jerked into attack mode pulling me along with him. I slowly assessed the thing, it was a man, but how can anyone he be so strong and have red eyes. _Contact lenses_? I thought.

The man seemed to have been slashed in the back with a knife but he didn't seem like he was going through excruciating pain. My eyes finally met the person who had slashed him and sort of rescued me, there stood a tall man wearing a long leather duster the sort of coats you see in cowboy movies but he looked good in it. He had chin length brown hair but I couldn't make out his eye colour, I'd check on that later.

I couldn't really register my thoughts because both guys' started to throw themselves at each other. They were fighting very professionally, the moves looked choreographed and sharp. Then thud! My attacker fell and he looked…dead. Without warning more red eyed monsters came out.

"Run!" The guy with the leather duster shouted, then I realised that my attacker was dead and I was free to run. Without looking back I was about to start running when the leather duster guy called out.

"Tell Alberta, Buria" _did the guy just say Bui…what._

"Go tell her Buria now!" Now I started running…fast. _Joining the running club has actually coming in handy_.

As I came to the clearing I headed for the administration building, well I thought it was. When I ran into the building there were a few pupils there and when I saw Alberta talking with someone I rushed up to her without stopping. People were staring but I really didn't care.

"Alberta" I sort of shouted.

"Rose" She gave me a weird look.

"Leather…duster…man…said…to tell you…Buria" before I could fully catch my breath everyone was in action, Alberta started shouting. I took a deep breath in and fell to the ground. My legs were aching and I was exhausted. I didn't understand what was happening, I put my hand on my neck and realised there was blood on my shoulder, my attackers nails had gouged into my flesh bringing blood out.

I steadily got up, there were a lot of instructions shouted and no one was really paying attention to me, so I trekked to a seat in the corner where no one would see me and slumped down on it. I watched as everything unfolded in front of my eyes, being the new girl wasn't really fun. I was sitting here whining when something serious was happening out there.

Then everything clicked into place, my attacker was a Strigoi, Aunt Trina had said they had red eyes. I had just faced a Strigoi on the first few hours of my arrival. Wow. I was running out of reactions for this place. I thought carefully for a second and then it occurred to me that I should go and help. I didn't know how I would do it but something inside was telling me to go and help.

The front entrance was filled with people and I wouldn't be allowed to go out.

"So the window it is" I told myself aloud.

I pulled open the nearest window and climbed out, I came out on the side of the building, looking around I could see that there was no one out here. I started running towards where the action had started; there was people fighting and dead people everywhere. This was a first, coming to this school means having to encounter dead bodies.

I stood just outside of the action, no one saw me, and they were too busy fighting. My eyes quickly scanned the whole area, and there to my surprise was a megaphone abandoned by the tree. If those red eyed monsters weren't going to play nice I had to knock some sense into them by talking. I picked up the megaphone and put it to my lips, I gathered my strength. Here goes…

"Everyone, just stooooopppppppp!" I lengthened the word stop and actually everyone came to an abrupt stop. Now this time Alberta screamed.

"Get away Rose…NOW!"

"I am not moving" I said crossing my arms over my chest, I had always been a stubborn kid, but this was for a good cause.

One of the Strigoi's stepped forward and started to laugh. Everyone was staring at me which was nerve wrecking, everyone seemed frozen to the spot not able to move.

"Don't you dare laugh at me?" the Strigoi that had just stepped forward laughing at me was smirking which I didn't like.

"Have you seen yourself little girl, trying to look all tough" the clearing was quiet and no one moved, many people had come out of the building to see why everything had quietened down. People that were in a fight had stopped and were staring not taking notice of each other. I was getting humiliated in front of people I could be going to school with tomorrow and I really didn't want to look stupid. So I came up with something Rose Hathaway would say.

"Your one to talk, you should have taken a look in the mirror before you came out to fight. Red is soo last year" I saw no emotion come to the Strigoi's face and he started laughing again. Now I was getting mad, I mean furious. My blood was boiling and I felt heat spread through my body. It was a new feeling, nothing I had experienced before. At that moment my fingers started to tingle, my hands seemed to be on fire, I picked them up and before I could make any observation, fire shot out of my fingers straight towards the Strigoi that had laughed at me, I felt a burning sensation go through my body and in a millisecond the Strigoi went up in flames, literally. I gasped and looked at my hands. Did I just do that?

I was in trouble, than the fight went into full swing.

**A/N: Please REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks for reading.**

**Question: Who Should Rose Be With?**


	3. Freak Or Famous

**A/N: Thank you to all those that reviewed:**

**Adrian Ivashkov111**

**Feelo Ivashkov**

**VAFreak**

**Vampireacademyrox**

**loventherussian17**

**shoshona79**

**Read and enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 3: Freak or Famous**

I walked straight into the cafeteria with my head held high. _Oh no their all staring_. I had become a freak after having fire spurt out of my fingers with half the school watching, well I thought I was a freak I didn't really know much about what the school thought of me but I was ranking number one in the gossip chain. However, me being Rose I didn't really show that I was effected by what had happened.

After my fire trick the Strigoi started to flee as I think I killed their leader, _goo me_. They were chased out of the grounds of St Vladimir while I stood in the same position dazed. I think after being in the same position for about five minutes I made myself walk back to my dorm while people just stared at me. I was totally traumatised. Alberta had tracked me down in my dorm later and asked if I was okay. The lady must have been going mad, how could I be okay after my hands had let out fire, I didn't say anything to her, the minute she went out the door I fell asleep on the bed and woke up nearly late for my first day of school.

I pulled on a pair of skinny cargo pants and a black tank top, I remembered Aunt Trina packing a black blazer, so I searched through my luggage until I found it. I slipped on the blazer and stood in front of the mirror. I didn't have any physical training today because I was going to be watching them throughout the lesson so I could see how things were done. I was going to look good on my first day of school but not overdo it. I had let my hair tumble down back and I actually looked good. With a touch of makeup I had walked out the door to only realise that I was the one fuelling the school's gossip section.

I had managed to get through the first few lessons of school; they were some history lesson and other textbook related lessons. Now it was time for lunch and Mr Ashford who was the one that was meant to be taking me around was nowhere to be seen, it seemed like he wasn't in school today. Or maybe he was _avoiding _me. I got my lunch, which thankfully didn't have blood dripping from it. I scanned the room for a place to sit and there in the corner was an empty table. _The freak table_.

I slumped down on the seat staring into space. In the chair in front of me a boy with black hair and crystal blue eyes sat down, he was actually hot and I realised that he was a Moroi, now that made me a little uncomfortable. One thing I realised was everyone in the academy was either hot, cute in a different way, even the Moroi; I really shouldn't have been soo stereotypical at the beginning. I guess the boy that sat on my table wasn't part of the crowd; well I wondered why he wasn't sat amongst the popular he fit their standards, didn't he? So what was I meant to do now, talk to him. Before I could put out a word he was already speaking.

"You're the new girl who has special powers" I simply groaned, that's what I'm recognised for in this school, the freak.

"You're hot as well" now that was something I liked to hear, I wonder if that's what the others thought as well.

"My names Christian Ozera" he held out his hand and I shook his hand firmly.

"Well, my name is Rose Hathaway"

"I thought it was Rosemarie" I hated when anyone said that.

"You can leave out the Marie" I gave him a stern look so he wouldn't go anywhere near teasing my name. I looked down at my food, a boring old sandwich, well I was terribly hungry. I took a bite and swallowed the food down. I looked around the room and caught half the people staring at me. What was their problem? They all seemed to be sitting in groups, the slim model like girls were the Moroi as I had come to figure out, the dhamphir boys were muscular there was only a minority of dhamphir girls so I was going to be part of the small minority. There were quite a lot of good looking Moroi boys.

I focused back on my table only to find Christian staring at me, I better get used to these stares. Someone scraped back a chair next to me and flopped down on it. The boy looked exhausted; he had blue eyes and red hair, cute. He took a deep breath in and out and looked at me, he seemed surprised but he composed himself and started talking.

"I'm Mason"

"So you must be Mr. Ashford, good to meet you _finally" _he gave me small smile.

"I'm sorry, had to do something's for someone so I was excused this morning"

Now we were stuck in one of those awkward silences, I hated them. The silence didn't last long because someone else made a trip to our table, he sat down and smiled.

"My name's Eddie"

"Nice to meet you" I seemed to be meeting a lot of different people; I had to remember their names.

"So how has your first day been so far?"

"A lot of reading, writing, observing, exactly like the high school I left behind" Mason and Eddie exchanged looks, did I say something wrong?

"Well we've never been to a human high school" Mason said uncomfortably.

"Oh"

And along came another person, this time a girl. Phew, all this men. The girl was extremely pretty, super model, elegant pretty. Let me try and describe her, let's see, beautiful, long platinum hair and what stood out most was her jade green eyes.

She introduced herself.

"My names Lissa Dragomir"

"Vasilissa to be precise" Now that was coming from Christian who had his head down and peering into his phone, Lissa didn't even bother looking in his direction.

"So you must be the famous Rosemarie"

My patience was running out.

"No, it's Rose and I'm not _famous_" I emphasised the word famous because that was exactly what I wasn't. Now this lunch meal was getting boring and all of a sudden I didn't feel so hungry. Lissa said goodbye and went over to her crowded table.

When she left the silence was back, so now was the time to excuse myself.

"May I excuse myself? I need some fresh air and I think I can make my way around here" I said when Mason started standing. So I speed walked out of the dining hall and pushed myself out to the coldness. The timetable was totally weird here, night and day were all different and it had already started messing with my head.

I slowly walked around the school, and admired my surroundings, out of the corner of my eyes I saw the man with the leather duster on. He was standing between two large trees staring into nothing, well maybe he was looking out for danger. I had nothing better to do so I thought why not go up to him and thank him for saving my ass last night, and I still needed to find out the colour of his eyes.

I quietly walked up to him and very quietly I said "Hey" I really don't think that was best way to start the conversation, maybe hello would have been better. He slowly turned around and looked at me for a few seconds and looked over me, as though he was looking for any sort of threat. _I'm an innocent girl._ His eyes were brown and his hair was a few shades lighter than my brown hair, his hair looked soo silky I wanted to run my fingers through it. _Stop thinking inappropriately_.

"Are you okay?" that was the first thing he said, no hello or anything but at least he cared to ask if I was okay.

"I'm fine, I'd just like to thank you for saving me out there" I said pointing out towards the forest. He just gave me a nod. He really wasn't much of a talker was he?

"Umm…So how did you learn to fight like that?" I was trying my best to continue the conversation.

"As a dhamphir, you learn how to fight that's why you're here at this academy"

"Oh, okay" that was a really stupid question.

"You are really special Rose" he knew my name and he didn't say Rosemarie. The guy has just earned himself some points.

"I'm nothing special, what happened yesterday must have just been a one off" well that was what I was hoping had happened.

He shook his head, I didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"I've got to go now" I turned around and started walking back to the building. Then I realised I didn't even know his name. I span around and called out.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm guardian Belikov" I gave him a confused look.

"I'm a guardian, my name is Dimitri Belikov" I realised he had a slight Russian accent. I turned back and walked up the path. As I walked back I could see that he was staring at me. I walked straight into the school building with my head held high and walked straight into a middle of a fight.

Uh. Oh.

**A/N: Thanks for reading…Review and let me know what you think, your opinion is very important. **

**Question: Who is your favourite character in Vampire Academy? And Why?**


	4. Stay

**A/N: I'd like to thank those that reviewed:**

**UnderworldVampirePrincess**

**MrsSchmeisser**

**TeamComrade11**

**Thank you soo much for reviewing I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 4: Stay**

Well…

When you walk into a fight and they're throwing punches at each other and the audience are chanting on the other side that means I walked into the middle of a fight scene. I was looking straight ahead without paying much attention to my surroundings when I walked into the building. I was going through my conversation with Dimitri, when I noticed lots of people shouting, and bang in the face. For a moment I saw stars and everyone had started laughing. I looked at my puncher. He actually looked scared…and hot. He had bronze hair and blue eyes…and pale. I looked to my side to meet his opponent, now this boy looked a little relaxed even though he was in a middle of a fight. He had messy stylish brown hair and emerald eyes; he had light dark circles around his eyes.

Now, a super cute boy just punched you in the face, what do you do? Simple. Punch him back. I'm actually a black belt so that helps.

I swung my arm and aimed at his jaws; I used all my muscle and power and punched. He flew back and fell to the floor clutching his jaw, _did I just do that?_ He looked in pain; I heard a few gasps from the audience. Well he deserved that after humiliating me. I turned to the shocked audience.

"What you all looking at? See something you like"

"Oooo, she's feisty I like that" the comment came from a boy who was a little short compared to everyone else in the room. I turned on my heel and looked him in the eye and fear showed in his eyes.

"Oh, so you think you can say anything to me and talk about me behind my back and I won't care, think again" This time I turned to the rest of the crowd.

"I may be a freak that doesn't mean I don't have a heart or feelings, you really think I wanted to end up in a place full of bloodsuckers" I just used the word bloodsuckers, that wasn't very nice of me.

Carrying on…

"I really didn't want to punch him" I said pointing at the hot boy.

"The reason was because you find it very amusing when a girl like me gets punched in the face" hopefully my words meant something to them, if they didn't there was nothing I could do. _Maybe I was just overreacting a bit_.

"What are you all doing here?" a voice boomed. One of the teachers here at the academy stood before us, I think his name was Stan or something. I was standing in the middle of the crowd with a boy lying on the floor and another boy standing nearby.

I walked past the crowd without saying anything. Stan called back.

"Miss Hathaway where are you going?"

"Home" I said in one word.

I didn't fit into this crowd, I was different, they all knew someone here and had someone to depend on, but I didn't. I wanted to get back to Aunt Trina and hang out with Renee. All Renee knew was that I was sent to an academy and they had strict rules about contacting one another. But that wasn't true. I had my own laptop which Trina gave to me when I had left so I that meant I could actually still email Renee. But I just wanted to go home and forget about this world, it was all too confusing.

I slammed my dorm room and got out my suitcase, I put back anything I had taken out from the suitcase and zipped it up. I pulled out my phone and dialled Aunt Trina's number and on the second ring she picked up.

"Rose?" she said confused.

"Please can I come back home, I don't want to be part of these people. Everyone thinks I'm a freak" I felt tears slide down my face.

"You know how much I've been through in life, not having a real home and no parents, don't just leave me here. Please, please, please…" the last few words came out as a whisper.

"Listen to me Rose, you're a strong girl, I know you can go through with this. You can make it through anything, when I say anything I mean it. Trust me, if you don't want to listen to any other person in the world just listen to me, stay and you'll get through all this" her words sounded soo pure and true. What could I do? What would Rose do?

"Okay, I'll give it a try" I said with a sigh.

"That's my girl, and you still need to meet your mum" now I had butterflies in my stomach, I was nervous.

"Don't let the others see your weak, stay strong" I listened carefully; the advice was comforting, she was right.

"Thank you"

"Will you be okay sweetie?"

"Yes" I closed my eyes for a few seconds and said goodbye. After putting down my phone I felt reassurance wash over me. Rose could get through anything on her own.

I heard a faint knock on the door, I leapt up and went and opened the door a little. There stood the girl I had met this morning, she looked just as beautiful as when I'd seen here before.

"Are you okay?" I remembered my eyes might still be a little red; I wiped my eyes and nodded.

"You want to hang out?" she asked.

"Like where? The library" I said trying to cheer up.

"Why not? But I think it would be better we hanged out somewhere a bit more special"

"Like?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"My room" she said, now that made me laugh and a smile spread across her beautiful face. I remembered that she was among the popular.

"But don't you have other friends to hang out with?"

She looked a bit nervous.

"Well, I really don't enjoy their company, but maybe you can lighten the mood you seem the sort" I smiled.

"Well why not? It's not like I have anything better to do"

I stepped out the door and followed her along to her dorm, she opened her room door for me and I stepped in and was confronted with a normal looking room which had a homely feel to it.

"Make yourself comfortable" she said as she pulled off her jacket. I plopped down on her bed and relaxed.

"So things haven't been the best for you since you arrived have they?" She looked nervous but was still trying to make conversation, however she'd just chosen the wrong topic.

"Nothing every goes right for me" I said exasperated.

"But that shouldn't be the case for you; you seem the type who would normally have a filled social calendar"

"Life's not easy here, I'm new, different and over the top weird" she let out a soft laugh.

"Don't worry about being different, have you even looked at the similarities"

"Nope" I told her.

"So let's make a list" she stood up and picked up a notebook and pen. "Do we have to create a list" I said with an over exaggerated sigh, but I was feeling a lot better now. "I insist we make a list".

**Differences:**

Fire comes out of my fingers.

I went to a normal high school and not a vampire one.

I have human friends.

**Similarities:**

Rose is a dhamphir like many others (_Fire comes out of my fingers, bet no other dhamphir can do that_).

She doesn't have a close relationship with her parents like many other dhamphirs (_I haven't even met my parents_)

She goes to St Vladimir's academy (Duuhh).

She has a vampire friend (_who?_)

By the end of the list I could see that the only main difference was that I had a weird ability, now I felt a lot more comforted, Lissa looked more comfortable around me. We finished off with the list and sat on the floor cross legged.

I heard a knock on the door and Lissa quickly stood up gracefully to open the door, behind it stood a guy with blond hair, this school was filled with blondes and hot guys. Lissa turned around.

"I'm really sorry Rose but I have to go with Aaron" from the look on her face you could see that she was sincerely sorry. I nodded as I got up. As I was making my way through the door Lissa called me back.

"You want to hang around again tomorrow same time same place and we'll do something a little more exciting" I smiled fully and went down the hallway feeling more relaxed than I had in the last few days. I made it to my building and was about to enter when I heard someone call my name, it was really faint and quiet, I turned around but no one was there. I scanned my surroundings but there no one, it could be some kid playing a prank.

"Rose" there was the voice again. The last thing I heard before I started walking down the hall was

"Stay…"

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please please please review!**

**Question: If Vampire Academy was to become a film, who would you cast to play the main characters?**


	5. Vision

**A/N: I just want to thank those that reviewed:**

**loventherussian17**

**PRINCESSKATERINAHATHAWAY**

**MrsSchmeisser**

**I appreciate your reviews soo much, it means a lot to me. Now I present to you the next chapter. Read and Review!**

**Chapter 5: Vision**

I sprinted to my room and slammed closed the door. Was I going mad? I was hearing voices; only people that were going mad could hear voices right? Now I was becoming unsure of my sanity what next? I closed my eyes and slumped against the door, my mind and body felt weak and tired but I hadn't done anything that was tiring. My eyes were drooping now and I felt myself falling from reality. Then everything went blank…

An image cleared in my head, I was dreaming I thought weakly.

_A girl stood with her back to me, she had the same dark shade of hair like me which was flowing down her back, and she stood wearing a gown that could only be worn decades ago and before her stood a man threatening her with a knife poised to strike. The man stepped forward and the woman moved back each step slowly revealing her face. Shock radiated through me as I saw the woman's face. It was me, but focussing on her face revealed that she only resembled most my features. My heart was pounding and the woman's face who was actually around the age of 19 was looking up at the man in pure fear._

_All of a sudden I saw the knife that was held by the man being levitated out of his hand which actually caused the girl to fall to her knees, I figured that the girl was causing the knife to move but she wasn't strong enough. She had powers? I saw the knife drop to the floor and the man picked up the knife and this time he didn't wait. I knew what was to come but my eyes stayed trained on the situation. His hand brought the knife up to the level of the girl's heart and with a swift motion the knife plunged into her heart._

_She cried out loud, her soul was screaming from within, her shrieks were torturous. I couldn't stand to watch any more. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, and my whole body ached from the image before me. The murderer jumped out the window just when people came rushing into the room. More people wearing long gowns and men wearing bow ties stepped through the door to witness the death of a girl that looked a lot like me but was different in other ways._

_One man ran through room and fell to the ground next to the body, he was weeping and talking, I could hear his words that were murmured. _

"_Clarissa please stay with me, please stay awake" I heard the pain and sadness in his voice. The girl looked deeply into his eyes, she finally spoke._

"_Just hold on to me, you know there's not long for me, I just want to tell you that I love you" Her voice was a whisper but I could make out the words. The last words she said before she died were the words that totally freaked me out._

"_Rosemarie…is next" her body froze and her eyes went blank. The man finally whimpered the only word he could muster._

"_Stay" that's when he fell to the ground next to the girl._

At that moment I snapped out of it and my eyes flashed open. My whole body was sweating rapidly and darkness had flooded my room. I looked over at my clock, I had slept for hours, at that moment the dream slammed into me and the memories of the death played in my head. My throat and mouth dried as I recalled everything I had seen and what the girl had said. She had said I was next but the event seemed like it had happened years ago how she would she know about me. It could be a coincidence; someone else's name could be Rosemarie. I was trying to reassure myself that this had nothing to do with me but the girl looked a lot like me.

I realised something else, what I saw could have been a dream…or a vision? What if I could see visions of the past? Everything was getting beyond freaky. I certainly didn't want to go to sleep again and I had all this time to spare. I could both sit here and drive myself crazy with wild thoughts or I could get up and do something. I got up and pulled out my laptop which sat on my desk and powered it up.

I sat patiently while the laptop switched on; I opened a new internet browser and looked at the search engine for a moment before I typed in family tree finder which was totally stupid but I had to find out somehow if I was related to the girl in the dream slash vision, so it was a start. I could remember the man calling the girl Clarissa. I typed in Clarissa Hathaway in the family tree website but nothing came up. "Damn it" I said aloud.

I went back to the starting search engine and typed in Clarissa Hathaway, it brought up lots of links which it usually does and most of them were useless. I powered down the laptop and slammed it closed. _Hopeless_. What could I do now? I spent the rest of the hours I had taking a very long and extended shower and very slowly pulled on clothes for school. This time I pulled on a pair of black baggy tracksuit bottoms and pulled on a grey tank top. I brushed my hair back and put it in a loose bun, few of the strands were hanging out which I didn't mind, my hair was in very good condition today.

As I looked in the mirror I saw a strong capable girl, today was the day I got beaten up by everyone in my class because after what I saw in yesterday's physical lesson's they could put me down with one swift movement. I looked at the clock and thought about going to breakfast early, so I closed my door behind me and walked to the dining room. There were only a few people in the room and when I say few a mean around five people. I got myself some cereal and sat down at an empty table and started pushing the cereal down my throat.

I ate very slowly and people started moving into the room where lots of noise was building up. No one came to sit on my table which was surprising. People looked at me but the extreme stares had lightened down. I looked at the watch on my hand and realised there was ten minutes before my first lesson which was something like self-defence or something. I made it to the hall with all the mats and plopped down on a bench.

Students started milling into the room and made themselves comfortable on the bench. Mason came and sat next to me and I gave him a tight smile. Then Eddie came and sat next to Mason. And in walked our instructor who to my surprise was…Dimitri. But didn't we have Stan, Dimitri walked in like a god and looked even better than I had seen him last.

He put up his hand and everyone shut up in an instant.

"Guardian Alto will not be able to teach for a few weeks, he is needed at the royal court and I will be replacing him" I looked around and saw everyone was looking up at Dimitri in awe. Okay.

"As you know today we have a new student who will be starting with us" He looked in my direction and my insides did a weird twist. "We will carry on from last time; you were learning how to defend yourself when a Strigoi attacks you unexpectedly" I looked down remembering my encounter with a Strigoi and it had not gone so well. "Partner up and get started" everyone stood up and made their way to a clear space. I was the only one left along with another blonde girl, Dimitri came towards us.

"You two will be partnering up for today's lesson" I looked towards the girl and she didn't seemed fazed. I think she thought she could bash me with one move. We moved to spare space and stood looking towards each other.

Dimitri's voice echoed through the room "label yourselves person one and two. First time round person one will be the Strigoi and person two will be defending themselves"

"I'll be person one and you can be person two" said my partner. I just nodded in agreement but I was dying inside, she was easily going to hurt me. Not fair.

"Ready steady go" At that moment my partner lunged for me, I quickly sidestepped her but I still got punched in the arm, I quickly moved up and created distance between me and her. But she didn't stop and attacked me again this time throwing a good hard kick on my leg. This time she stopped moving and she started talking.

"You're a freak, you can't even throw a kick" Now this infuriated me no one talked to me like that. I felt a surge of power in me that I had never felt before. Without warning my body started moving by itself and striking the girl. She was surprised, I was throwing kicks and punches and each one fell on target, she fell to the ground and I held her down hardly. That's when I realised that the whole class had stopped and was watching. Everyone looked shocked, even I was shocked by what I had done, and I had just bashed her.

Dimitri walked forward with a straight expression but you could see that he was restraining a smile. "Well done Miss Hathaway, you already seem to have experience" I looked down at my partner, she looked in pain and I quickly helped her up. I was muttering apologies to her all the way. "No problem, I'm sorry for calling you a freak, you did really well" she actually didn't mind me hurting her. "By the way my name's Danni" I smiled and she smiled back. The rest of the school day went by in a whiz, nothing much interesting happened but the usual stares at least I had made a friend.

I had Mason and Eddie company me across lunch time with Christian sitting there with his head down. I had learnt about Christian's history about his parents and how they had turned Strigoi willingly but then were killed. People thought that Christian may have something Strigoi in him, to be honest I he didn't seem to even care about his reputation and I didn't really blame him for what his family did and it must be really hard on him. At the end of the day I walked out the school and headed back to my dorm. As I was walking a boy fell into step with me, I quickly realised it was the boy from the fight but not the one I had punched.

"Hello" he said, I recognised his messy brown hair and emerald eyes. He seemed to be carefree, well why wouldn't he be? I hadn't seen him in any of my classes but he definitely attended the academy. I had seen him going to his classes along with a few others.

"Umm…Hey" I said flatly.

"You don't seem to be all that happy to see me"

"I don't even know you"

"I'll introduce myself if you slow down and quit walking so fast" at that moment I realised that I was moving very fast and very eager to get back to my dorm room. So I stopped and looked at him properly.

"Okay, go ahead and introduce yourself"

"Well, my name is Adrian Ivashkov" _ooh sexy name_.

"Soo…"

"Your turn" he said, his eyes seemed to be bright and attentive.

"You must know my name by now; I seem to be interesting news"

"I want to hear it from the main person, from what I heard your name is Rosy-Anne"

"What the hell!" I could see him try very hard to hide a grin.

"My names Rose Hathaway, that's about it" I started walking again towards my room.

"Okay, see you around Rosy-Anne" I looked back and saw him grinning happily which actually made me happy. But I stopped.

"Hey Ivashkov, who knows a lot of history about this and that"

"Well the priest might be a good idea" I looked at him confused, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

So the church it is.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please please review, reviewing means so much. So go and press the review button below :D**


	6. Life

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, moving houses and my trip to Belgium took up most my time so I wasn't able to sit down and write anything. Sorry it's a short chapter. I want to carry on thanking those that reviewed:**

**loventherussian17**

**UnderworldVampirePrincess**

**krazy1twiliqht**

**MrsSchmeisser**

**luppancs**

**Chapter 6: Life**

I'm not exactly the most religious person in the world. From a young age I've always been going to church on Sunday's and that's about it, I didn't really devote myself to a holy life. I never questioned anyone about God, and I never really spent my time reading the Holy Scripture. It was totally normal for me to go to church, but what surprised me the most was that there was a vampire church. From what I hear, Moroi find peace in attending the church, the priest is even a vampire, both weird and frightening.

The rest of the week went by as normal. Going to all my normal classes, Stan had still not returned so Dimitri carried on teaching us. I was learning new moves and ways of attacking the enemy, I stayed partnered up with Danni, and at times she thrashed me while other times I got the better of her. Everyday I'd go into lesson and see Dimitri standing there ready for anything, there never seemed to be any emotion. I guess that being a guardian meant you had to keep a straight face and always be on high alert. I wonder how it would feel to live a life where your aim in life was only to protect the Moroi. There didn't seem to be any other option, the only other option that I knew of included the words blood and whore. I'm not even going to go there.

Classes had kept me busy so Lissa and I didn't really get the time to talk. I still went to meet with her like she had said last time, we talked about life and I complained about what I had left behind, she listened carefully and she was really good at giving comforting advice. I sat at the same lunch table with Christian, who normally just sat there and was always either reading a book or doing something with his mobile phone or rather his fingers. I didn't really bother making small talk with him, most lunchtimes I had Mason to keep me company which was very pleasant of him. Some people still avoided me like a disease and others just stared at me. Whenever I came across Adrian he'd wink at me or he'd greet me calling me Rosy-Anne. However the one thing that bothered the most was the dream. It was always there in the back of my head like it was haunting me, in the night the words played back in my head _"…Rosemarie…is next"._

So the next mission of my life was to figure out who this Clarissa woman was, I was going to ask the priest about this lady just like Adrian had said and hopefully I would get some information that might help to solve my problem. _Well I hoped I could solve my problem_.

I stepped into the church and was confronted with a room full of people, most the seats had filled up. I took a seat where there were only a few people; I didn't bother looking at the people in my row and silently waited for the sermon to begin. Couple of minutes later the priest stood before everyone and started the sermon, I didn't really listen to him, I was just staring straight through him throughout most of his talking. After quite some time I looked down at my watch, there seemed to be about 15 minutes left. I was getting impatient and bored so I decided to tune in to his talking.

"The last thing I want to talk about before we all depart is about death, I know it's a sensitive topic but I feel we need to understand some things about death to make us complete. We all know we have eternal lives but we are still vulnerable, everyone is. There are a few things that make us different from mortals, we have been given eternal lives and they have a period of time they live up to. This is the thing, our lives are more fragile than any human life, humans can be hurt and nearly killed but their doctors can save them. However, if a Moroi is hurt with the right weapon which is the stake there is no way to revive us. For this reason I want all of us to think carefully about life, we should live everyday like it's our last and pray that we live long and enjoyable lives. Tell those close to you that you love them frequently, make the most of what you are given and always think of others" than he started to recite what I think was something like a prayer.

"_If death shall stand before me,_

_I will close my eyes and watch moments of my life flash before me,_

_My spirit and soul will weep but death shall not scare me,_

_With my loved ones in my heart I will die happily". _The priest didn't seem to be afraid of death.

"I now end my talk with a blessing" at that moment I tuned out, I didn't feel like life was important to me, I didn't have anyone to enjoy it with; I had nothing special to live for. So what was the point of my life?

As soon as the sermon finished people started to mill out of the pews. I stay sat in my seat, within ten minutes more than half the people had already left while a handful of people were scattered around the room. The priest seemed like a very popular person, after the sermon had finished people had gotten up to speak to him. I waited another five minutes until the priest was free to talk. I made my way down to the front where now the priest was putting away some ancient looking books. I stood behind him and composed myself for the conversation. When he turned around he looked surprised but quickly put on a warm smile.

"Hello, I don't think we've met before?" he stretched out his hand towards me; I took his hand and shook it. "My name is Rose Hathaway", his eyes seemed to light up. "Oh you must be Rosemarie, I've heard a lot about you" that didn't really surprise me. "I wanted to know a little history about a person and I thought you'd be the best person to ask" His smile grew even bigger when I said this, it wasn't actually my idea more Adrian's idea. "So what is it you want to know?" I took a deep breath and gathered my thoughts. "Do you know anyone's whose name was Clarissa Hathaway?" recognition flashed in the priest's eyes, _bingo_.

"Actually she's very special and famous, and she happens to come from your family" this was interesting, she was special. "What was she special for?" the priest stood there for a minute pondering my question. "That is for you to find out next week" _huh_. "I won't be able to talk right now, I am needed at a special ceremony at the royal court and I need to be there soon". I sighed, I was about to turn around when he started to talk again. "However I have quite a few books on her and something very special" his eyes seemed to be gleaming "the academy keeps her diary here" now that was all great news. "Let me just go and retrieve them from the attic" I was genuinely happy by my findings. The priest came back and passed the box that contained the books and smiled. "I'll explain further next week when I have time and hopefully for the time being these will be helpful".

I thanked him and turned around where I knocked straight into Dimitri, as usual he looked just like he did every day, godlike and handsome. I mumbled an apology and was about to move out the way when Dimitri started to speak. "Can I talk to you Miss Hathaway?" the formalities were really getting on my nerves. "Of course _Rose_ will talk to you guardian Belikov" I emphasised my name and all I got in return was a raised eyebrow. Seriously, the guy knew how to keep a straight face. "You…" at that moment someone ran in through the church doors shouting, "The Queen has been kidnapped" Dimitri quickly turned around and caught up to the man talking. "What's wrong?" concern was written all over his face. "Your needed at the court, Queen Tatiana has been kidnapped" without a seconds hesitation he ran out.

I stood there frozen, I thought the Moroi world was very secure, and how on Earth could anything get through the security to kidnap the Queen? There must be a problem. I made my feet move towards the doors and stepped out into the cold. All of a sudden hands were over my eyes and a mask was put over my eyes. Before I could react someone knocked me on the head, hard. I tumbled over and I felt my head clog up and my body went limp. I felt myself falling into darkness and everything went blank…

I felt my body waking up; I quickly sat up but felt the throbbing in my head, the mask was still over my eyes and my body wasn't responding. What's happening? Have I just been kidnapped? This was beyond freaky, if I was living a human life it would have been unlikely that I'd be snatched up by some stranger. I moved my hands quickly to my face to try and pull of the thing on my face which I was unsuccessful doing. I calmed myself down and thought about trying to think of something. I could hear I was in a moving vehicle, most likely a van. I had no idea where I was going, in what direction. The car came to a sudden halt and I heard car door closing, and that was followed by another pair of doors opening,

I felt rough arms around and I heard someone beside me yelp, female. This meant I wasn't in here alone. I was pulled out the car and pushed around, and then I heard the voices.

"We got what you needed so where's the money?"

"Boys, you know I keep my word" the man's voice sounded gentle but deadly. I heard clicking noises and a few other things. I heard the sound of doors opening and closing and then the engine was fired up and I could hear the car driving off into the distance. I was left alone, but not really.

"How are you two beautiful women on this fine day?"

That really didn't make me feel any better. Was he going to kill me? Was this the end of the road for me? Will my life end now? I haven't even been able to say goodbye to anyone. I heard the man whisper one word which sounded like another language and I fell.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please review, please! Pretty please!**


	7. Kidnapped

**A/N: Whenever I read your reviews I have this super goofy smile on my face, it makes me soo happy, thank you to:**

**Feelo Ivashkov**

**loventherussian17**

**RandomReviewer**

**krazy1twiliqht**

**UnderworldVampirePrincess**

**Dreamer-Lynx **

**Now I present to you the next chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Kidnapped**

When I woke up I was surrounded by dark bricked walls. I still felt a throbbing at the back of my head and sitting up caused dizziness. I slowly looked around me and registered where I was, I was in a cell with a lady lying on the ground. I really don't think that was a good sign, the ground was hard and there was a smoky smell in the air. I quickly knelt beside the lady, she was a ghostly white and she was wearing a gown. I think she was either in her forties or fifties and from what I could see she was a vampire. I sat back and sighed, I was stuck in a cell with a vampire. As I was lost in my thoughts the cell gate squeaked open, and a body was pushed in. It was male, he fell to the ground and I quickly noticed it was a dhamphir.

He swiftly sat up and the first word I heard spoken was "Bastard", you can always count on first impressions. He dropped his head to his knees and stayed in that position for a long time, _hello someone there! _Great, now I was stuck in a cell with an unconscious old woman and a silent boy whose only word spoken was not very nice. It wasn't like I could figure out what was going on, I didn't have a single clue. Finally the boy looked up but not at me, he was staring at a wall, he looked the same age as me and he had blonde hair which sort of flopped in front of his face. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, he looked down at the woman's body in front and he paled.

The boy leapt forward and was checking for signs of life. "She's alive" I told him flatly, he looked up at me as though it was the first time he was seeing me, maybe it was, there seemed to be a look of surprise and embarrassment crossing his face. I didn't wait for him to speak so I carried on, "do you know this woman?" I spoke leading my gaze towards the body. He looked confused, what could be soo confusing about my question? "Did you just ask me who this is? Don't you know who it is?" well he knew how to ask lots of questions and he certainly knew who it was. I just shook my head. This time disbelief flashed in his eyes, "that is the Moroi queen Tatiana" Now it was my turn to look surprised and embarrassed.

He looked at my face and grinned, he looked cute. "You're a dhamphir, right?" from what I knew I looked like a deranged girl. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a black top which I had worn to church; for all I knew my hair was out so it might have been sticking up in different directions. "Yes, I'm a dhamphir", he nodded in acknowledgement. "Me too, my name's Kieran Rohese", I just smiled, he raised one eyebrow, it was my turn to introduce myself. "My name's Rose Hathaway". We sat there in silence just looking around, the woman on the ground started shifting, "she's waking up from her beauty sleep" I said quietly, that got me another raised eyebrow, he really knew how to work his eyebrows.

"Where am I?" the lady sat up.

"That's the burning question we're all asking" I didn't think sarcasm would go down so well with the queen, but I didn't think she could do anything anyway.

"What are you two doing in here as well?" was the lady thick? How were we to know why we were in here if she didn't?

"We're your personal bodyguards in prison" finally the queen realised that I was not being soo friendly with her. She turned her stern gaze on me and she didn't look all that happy. "Who do you think you are talking to me in that manner young lady?"

"My name's Rose Hathaway" I said lamely. Something about her reflected fear but she quickly composed herself, she looked away from me and turned to Kieran, "so what's your name young boy? You look about the same age as my Adrian?" I couldn't help it I started laughing. "What? Adrian's you're…" I said through my laughter, Tatiana finished my sentence by saying "nephew". Both Kieran and the Queen were looking at me with puzzled looks. When my laughter died down I started talking, "I know Adrian, he comes to the academy" I don't think that explained much, so I just shrugged. The thing was Adrian was so imperfect, he was a very naughty boy, and his auntie happened to be the queen, _Families_.

Kieran quickly introduced himself and the cell became silenced again. "Why are we here?" I said breaking the silence. The Queen in her high and pristine voice answered my question, "it should be easy to know why I'm here, the queen is what they're always after".

"But wouldn't they just assassinate you when they had a chance" that got me a fierce look, Kieran smirked. "Young lady do you know why they captured you?" I simply shook my head. "Actually I know" when the Queen said this it caught me off guard, "what?" even Kieran's eyebrows furrowed up. "You must have been told about your special powers, you are part of the prophecy" was the lady going mad, what prophecy?

She continued not even taking notice of our muddled expressions, "but what's really getting to me is who has kidnapped us? It's not Strigoi, I am sure of it" even Kieran nodded to this, "she's right when they threw me into here, not a single person had red eyes, but I have a feeling that they weren't fully human" both the queen's and my eyes turned to Kieran, I asked the question Tatiana and me had in mind. "Why are you in here?" he had a blank look on his face "I don't know" dread washed over me, I thought about those I had left behind, and the people even Kieran may have left behind. I lightly punched him in the arm, "cheer up Rohese" he gave me a lopsided grin.

I could hear voices coming towards the cell, in one movement the door was opened, three men stood there wearing black, "no one move" each one came towards one of us, the man who had come towards me pulled me up and tied my wrists together with rope, the other two men did the exact same to the other two, we were pushed out into the narrow hallway which was dimly lit, the rope was burning into my skin, I was afraid the blood circulation to my hands would stop and my hands would turn purple and drop off. We came to a staircase which led up to a grand hallway full of artwork, maybe the president kidnapped us. _Nah!_

I could smell smoke this time and nearer, I turned to my side and saw Kieran doing something with his hand, I saw tiny wafts of smoke drift up and I watched, he was at the back of the line and we were all being pulled along by the rope so the men couldn't see what he was doing. Maybe he had a lighter with him or something but there didn't seem to be any object in his hand, at that moment a thought raced through my head, he was a dhamphir who was using fire, did that mean he was the same as me; gently he tugged off his rope and carried on walking along with us. He caught me staring and he went red. I pretended not to notice so I tried to do what he did, if he could do that with fire I could do the same. I closed my eyes and concentrated, I imagined fire and my fingers started to tingle and felt heat transfer from my fingertips to the rope. I could feel Kieran's gaze on me. This was actually easy.

I opened my eyes and felt the ropes turning a black colour and wearing away, smoke started to float up and the rope came free when I pulled at it, _free finally_. I turned around to Kieran who looked amazed; I think it was the thought that there was someone else like him out there. I gave him a small smile and he returned it, he shifted his gaze towards Tatiana and I realised the fact that we had to do something for her. The men still hadn't turned around to check on us, they carried on pulling the rope still thinking they were in power. Before I knew it Kieran ran forward and punched one of the men in the side of their face while bringing the other man down with his leg, the man fell hitting the ground at a hard pace knocking them out. Kieran worked like a professional, he turned to the last man who took a lot longer to take down. Tatiana and I watched in amazement, he was wearing all black and with his blonde hair it made him look like the devil's advocate, _hot_. When he finished beating the men he took a deep breath and looked up at us. He just smiled a little shyly, "I learnt that in some training" me and Tatiana exchanged a glance, _impressive_.

Kieran, me and the queen looked around for some way to escape, the best thing to do in a situation like this is to do eenie meenie minie mo. So I did exactly that out loud, and it landed on two grand double doors. We all looked at each other nervously, it's now or never. We sprinted for the doors and pushed through in one swift motion. Guess where we ended up? A room full of guards and lots of important looking people, _bummers_. Eenie meenie minie mo is never to be trusted ever again. The moment we entered we were rampaged by a load of guards and restrained. We managed to escape from trouble and then threw ourselves directly into trouble.

Struggling didn't help because the guards held on tightly. A lady stepped forward, she was dark haired and tall, she was wearing business clothes, pencil skirt and a shirt. "Well, look who we have here?" She had a mischievous smile glued on her face. "Oh and Rene we meet again" What? Who's Rene? She was looking at Kieran and he was blushing. Then she turned to the queen and gave her a disturbing smile "oh long live the queen" Tatiana only gave her a dirty look back, I can't believe the queen is capable of showing such looks. Then she turned to me "hello Rosem…" At that moment the grand doors opened and someone was being dragged in. As the face came into focus I realised it was…Dimitri. Seeing him made me want to laugh, Dimitri the god being dragged in.

This was going to be fun… maybe not.

**A/N: Thank you soo much for reading, carry on reviewing and I'll be over moon! Thank you all soo much! **

**Question: What do you think of this new character Kieran? **


	8. Answered

**A/N: I'm extremely sorry for the late update, it's exam season so my head is full of revision and school work, and thank you to all those that review, it's fully appreciated.**

**The next chapter, enjoy…**

**Chapter 8: Answered**

The room was quiet and tense while everyone watched Dimitri struggle against the guards. The guy never knew when to give up, so maybe I should let him know, "Dimitri give it up" someone seemed to have the same idea as me because their voice boomed across the room making Dimitri stop in his tracks, Tatiana's gaze was fierce but I knew the anger was not directed at Dimitri but more at those who had us held captive. The lady at the front cleared her throat loudly "so look who we have here, another guardian just our luck"

"Lucky lucky us" I whispered but everyone in the room heard and Dimitri and Tatiana were giving me death stares. I lifted my hands in surrender "calm down no need to get all worked up" which got me another round of murderous looks from my own people. Kieran was just looking terribly amused and the lady at the front was getting impatient. "Shut up! I'll have you gagged if you don't keep that mouth of yours shut" I simply shrugged. The moment the room was filled with silence the lady started to speak "you must all be looking for answers I presume?" I knew the question wasn't put out to the floor, no one was meant to answer but I did anyway, "yes my ladyship, you will answer the questions that have been burning our minds since like eternity". I quickly realised I should have kept shut because I was about to get gagged. "Oh shit" I said under my breath, the man who had stepped forward was about to gag me when the lady spoke up, "this will be your last warning, zip it". With her hands she mimed zipping her lips together and I copied, she shook her head in a frustrated manner.

"We'll begin now" the room suddenly darkened and candles flickered on, everyone standing behind the lady formed a circle around her. Then they started chanting, the chants were loud and strong, words which were of another language, it was Latin, I knew from the Latin classes I had to take in my old school. I recognised few of the words:

"_Urantur animae_

_Ostende nobis isti qui avertit potestates_

_quaerimus tuo remige_

_indicate nobis quibuscum"._

They continued with the same verses and then with much more force they started chanting it in English:

"_Fire burn the soul,_

_Show us the ones, who withhold the powers,_

_We seek your guidance,_

_Reveal to us whom they are"._

I felt a throbbing in my temple as if I was coming down with a really bad headache or fever than within seconds I was down on the ground screaming in agony. I felt pain spurt through my body, every inch of my body was burning and I withered against the torment. I looked at my body at myself and I realised my body was literally on fire, there were flames flying from across my arms and legs. I shrieked as I felt an invisible weight pressing down on me, I gasped for air as I twisted and turned across the floor in a completely unnatural manner. My ears were ringing from my screams and the chants. Then I felt a burning sensation through my body and I blacked out.

* * *

Numbness echoed across my body and I slowly inched my eyes open. Am I dead? I wondered. My surrounding came into focus and I saw myself lying on the ground. I tried moving myself but it was no use. In the corner of my eyes I saw Kieran face down eyes closed. Maybe whatever happened to me happened to him too. With all my might I slowly sat up every muscle ached. I saw Dimitri and Tatiana looking at me, Tatiana's face was a mask of unusual mask of sympathy but as I turned to look at Dimitri his face was a wall of stone, why? The people at the front had broken the circle and stood facing me. No one spoke or said a word. From bedside me I heard groaning and movement and Kieran sat up rubbing his temples. "They are the ones" the women said. "We are what?" I said without thinking, she didn't acknowledge me and she carried on speaking. "Rosemarie and Rene are the last on the earth with the power of the mind". Whatever powers I had was something to do with my mind.

"Um, what is the power of the mind?" she finally turned to look at me, I stared back. "You have the fire within your mind, you possess the ancient power which only few have been gifted with, you two are the last of this line as it says in the prophecies". Was this lady mad? Maybe she wasn't, few months back if someone told me vampires existed I would have laughed at them, but now it turns out that I'm half vampire, Moroi to be more precise and have some sort of power, so maybe she wasn't joking. "So my power is using fire"

"Why would you say that?"

"You just said, may I quote 'you have the fire within your mind'". She sighed loudly

"I meant that metaphorically, you can do things with your mind" now I was confused, "but whenever I use my powers fire is all that happens". She raised her eyebrows "how many times have you used your powers?"

"Twice" I was sure of that.

"What happened in both those events?"

"First time it was to kill a strigoi and second time to burn the ropes on my arms" now I rose my eyebrows but she carried on.

"Put one and two together, in both situations you needed fire, first time you used fire to kill a strigoi, and then fire to burn the ropes, both times you needed fire"

"So you mean I can do more?"

"Why don't you ask Rene here" I turned to Kieran, he had a blush creeping into his cheeks, his hair fell into his eyes but I knew he was seriously embarrassed.

"So _Rene_ what else can I do with my powers?" I stifled a laugh when I emphasised his _name_ as I spoke, he looked up and gave me a half smile like he was up to something but he never spoke. "Rene doesn't seem to want to s…" the room fell into darkness, I heard people shout and a lot of chaotic movement around me. I felt a tug on my arm and Kieran's voice in my ear, "hold on to my hand" I did exactly that and he pulled me towards god knows what. We came to a stop I felt someone else place their hand in my other hand and Kieran pulled me and whoever was holding my hand somewhere.

We came to another stop and Kieran let go of my hand and started opening something. I could still hear people moving and shouting around me. I wondered what Kieran was doing than I realised he was opening the grand doors; I could see the little light coming through. Within a second Kieran quickly pulled me and whoever else was holding on and we were out the door and running looking for an exit. In the light I saw that Tatiana and Dimitri were among the ones who were holding on our hands. When we came to what looked like the exit Kieran pushed through the doors and we followed. As we ran through we came out to a wide field and lots of cars everywhere like you would find in a crime scene and then at that moment I figured out who they belonged to, the guardians. They must have just attacked the place to break us out. I heard Tatiana sigh a relief but this wasn't the end and we both knew it.

We ran towards the cars. They all seemed to be deserted accept one and guess who were in the car? Lissa and Adrian. They jumped out the car the moment they saw us, Tatiana was already shouting, "you two shouldn't be here, whoever brought you here will be in trouble" Adrian and Lissa exchanged a look "actually we hid in one of the vans" Adrian said casually leaning on the car door "Um why?" Could the day get any more confusing. Lissa spoke "your my friend and Tatiana's his aunt, fair enough explanation" Kieran broke the conversation "we should be getting out of here before they come after us" I'd forgotten we had been kidnapped "let's get ourselves one of these vans " which was the only idea to be honest "all the guardians are in there looking for you and your out here" Lissa explained. "So what do we do?" "Go back in" suggested Adrian. "We can't go back in we just managed to come out" Kieran said with a frustrated expression. "Well I've got an idea" someone said from behind and we all fell and blacked out.

Oh god! Second time I've blacked out today, not fair…

**A/N: Thank you for reading, please review, I'll try my best to update soon!**


	9. Countdown

**A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter, this chapter is like the starting point of the chapters that are to follow. Thank you so much for all the reviews.**

**Chapter 9: Countdown**

I woke up in a dark room.

I felt warmth and softness around me, _I must be dreaming_, I rolled over and fell with a thud to the ground. I groaned loudly, I sat up straight barely keeping my eyes open.

_Shit_

I was in a room, a comfy one…One with Tatiana snoring loudly in. I looked around and assessed my surrounding. Two beds, one where I was sleeping and the other with Tatiana in it. The covers were clean and the room was neat and tidy. From what I could make out, it seemed like I was in a cottage, there was welcoming sense to it. I thought back to what had happened before I had ended up in this mysterious place, we were near some cars talking to Lissa and Adrian, someone had said something and everyone who was with me sort of fainted and blanked out along with me. This place could be where we were being held captive, but it didn't seem like it and how could anyone move us from the middle of nowhere. I looked down at myself; I was wearing a blue nightshirt. How did I get that on? Last time I was wearing something like jeans and a shirt. Weird.

I walked out onto the landing cautiously being careful not to attract attention just in case we were being held captive. I moved towards the stairs and stood there listening, I could hear some sort of humming and buzzing coming from downstairs. It could be the kidnappers planning on ways to kill us, the humming might be an electric chair, _and they're going to electrocute us_. I moved slowly and steadily down each step, the place was dark but light was coming from the front room, now the sound was focussing and I could hear words, they were talking about us, I guessed. I finally made it to the bottom of the stairs and moved towards the room. Now I could hear what they were saying.

"We'll kill them, easy peasy! Shot of my gun and their down" I knew it, they were going to kill us.

"Their banks are not going to know what's hit them, we'll drain them" What? Banks? Were they going to ask us for our bank details before they killed us? I peered round the corner. I was certainly not prepared for what I saw. Before me lay the living room with the TV blaring, Kieran and Adrian sat on the sofa along with Lissa watching some old movie on the TV, Dimitri was pacing back and forth throughout the room. There was not a sign of danger or people trying to kill us.

"Can I ask what is going on?" They all turned their heads and looked at me. I saw Adrian look me up and down; God knew what my hair looked like.

"We were wondering when you'd wake up, you and Tatiana are deep sleepers" Lissa got up and pulled me along with her. She walked me out of the room and took me to the kitchen; she switched on the light and pulled out a stool. She offered it to me and I sat down. Lissa opened the fridge which was loaded with food and got out a yoghurt pot; she got out a spoon and handed it to me. I looked at her with a weird look, she sighed and sat down.

"Are you going to explain what is going on?" She stared at me for a minute and then gave in.

"Kieran's uncle brought us here" I gave her a puzzled look, she carried on.

"The people that had taken us prisoners are a different kind of people, they are like you but a lot more weaker, I think the human world would call them Witches and Warlocks, they can do spell but very small ones. However, you are everything that they aren't, you have a rounded and powerful power which can do anything in a very high standard example if you wanted it to rain it would snow, your powers are notched up a load of levels" I still didn't understand.

"What does any of this have to do with Kieran's uncle?"

"Well, his part in this it that, he is one of those warlock sort of things, but he is a good one, he saved us by using a transportation chant which brought us here to his home" Now I was getting what she was talking about.

"How do you know that we are safe here" she had a troubling look on her face.

"We are not safe here"

"Then why are we here?"

"We need time, we can't return to the academy or court without being found, they've already captured a handful of guardians and we can't risk anyone else getting hurt, we'll only stay here a few days, they have given us 10 days to come forward". This was getting bad, real bad.

"What happens after 10 days?"

"They are going to go on a killing spree; these people can kill us Moroi without a seconds thought, they've given us this time so we can come forward and no one gets hurt"

"Who do they want?"

"You and Kieran"

"Only?"

"Only" she said with a nod.

"It's up to me and Kieran now, we have to work this out" she nodded, her face was full of concern. I put my head in my hands. "Where are we?" I murmured.

"Montana" So far from home.

"You have Kieran to help you, and us to guide you, we will do this together, in 10 days the people will not know what's hit them, and we are going to win this in the end".

I raised my yoghurt pot.

"Here we come 10 days, let's start the countdown".

**A/N: Thank you for reading, please review!**


	10. Day 10

**Chapter 10: Day 10**

I spent the rest of the day in bed simply just thinking. Tatiana had woken and gone downstairs and I had closed the room door and sat there against the door. Before I knew it tears had started to tumble down, I thought about everything that I had left behind and how much I had to give up to save others. When had my life been turned upside down? An hour or so later Lissa had knocked on the door and asked if everything was okay, she left me a sandwich beside the door which I left outside. As night had come along I curled up in bed and cried even more, letting all the tears out, I fell asleep when my pillow had become damp and wet. As my eyes slowly closed I heard someone enter my room but I didn't try and see.

Few hours later, when the night had totally overwhelmed the house I got up and my way to the bathroom. I stared at the mirror and realised how swollen my eyes were and they were rimmed in red. I splashed water over my face and went downstairs; I still had the same pyjamas on from the first night. In the corner of the bathroom I saw a pile of clean clothes, I pulled out a sweater and faded jeans and pulled them on. As I got dressed I heard the soft rumble of my stomach. I swiftly moved downstairs where everyone was playing something, I crept past trying to go unnoticed.

I moved into the kitchen and found Adrian standing there having a glass of water. I thought about running out of the room but thought against it. I didn't make eye contact; I simply moved to the fridge and looked inside.

"You're in trouble you know?" Adrian spoke while staring down at his glass.

"I already know that" I injected angrily.

"You and Kieran have endangered the whole Moroi kind, funny how two teenagers can do that" he said it expressionlessly. Anger bubbled inside me, I let it rip.

"What is your problem? Can't you see I don't know anything about myself anymore, I feel like a mess, now I have someone pricking my ass and telling me I'm the problem?"

"Well, get over it, many Moroi are going to get hurt because of you so don't be so selfish"

"Don't you dare say something like that to me you asshole, you're not the one putting your ass on the line" the glass in Adrian's hand was trembling, without further ado he threw it across the room resulting in it shattering in pieces.

"I have a family who could die because of two people, only two people who are different"

"Then go and fuck off because I don't give a damn about stupid vampires, why should I? They've never been a part of my life until a few bloody months ago" I felt a wave of dizziness overcome me, I clutched onto the kitchen worktop to regain my composure. As I stood their silence filtered into the room, we stood there for a couple of minutes without moving, just me and him and our slight breathing.

An odour drifted into the room, a smoky smell but I dismissed it. I stood up straight and headed for the door, the moment I opened it flames were beating onto my skin, the hallway was raging in red raw flames, there was no way out.

I flung the door closed and turned to Adrian.

"What do we do?" Adrian's face was blank, like he couldn't hear what I was saying, but he responded, "I don't know".

My mind started to spin wildly and I looked around hoping for some sort of escape. We were stuck in a burning house, what about the others? Were they still inside as well? The all important question who caused it? But lucky for us someone came barging through the door. A middle aged man, no one recognisable. He gestured for us to come forward, was he mad? we couldn't exactly walk through the flames, could we? I moved towards the door, within minutes I was engulfed by the flames of the fire, but it didn't burn.

I didn't look back I ran for the door and flew out; I was caught in someone's arms and let myself fall into them. I looked up to see Dimitri face come into view. He was carrying me, but I don't know where to. He put me down on something hard, I looked around and saw Lissa with concern all over her expression, I sat up feeling only a little disorientated, but unharmed.

"Where's Adrian?" I croaked out. At that minute a call came out, "he needs help" I stood up and looked over to the voice of the man who had come to our rescue, he stood there with Adrian flung over his shoulders. He slowly put him down to the ground; there were marks all over his bodies, his breathing was shallow and his eyes were half closed. "There was someone in the house who attacked him while I was trying to get him out"

Tatiana ran to Adrian's side and started crying, "we need to help him she cried" my insides felt like they were being pulled inside out, Adrian was right, because of me and Kieran other people were going to die. "Me and Rose can help him" I whipped my head around to Kieran who knelt beside the body. Before I could speak tears were streaming down my face "what can I do? I'm worthless" I felt defeat wash over my body. "You need to help me to save him" he said looking into my eyes. Someone else stepped into view "you can't let him go, we need to try something, anything to help him, even if it's the smallest thing in the world" it was Dimitri, the man with the wise words.

I fell down beside Adrian's body and closed my eyes. Kieran held onto my hand, "just concentrate on Adrian's body and that will be enough, I'll do the rest" I closed my eyes; I let my pain overwhelm me and pictured Adrian in my head and concentrated of the image of him intensely. I felt something rushing through my body like water, I gasped, was that the power. I blinked open my eyes and stared at the body, I saw no difference.

Kieran's eyes snapped open and sadness creased his features. "There's nothing more we can do, we can only sit and hope" Tatiana went onto full out bawling, I stared at Adrian's chest and watched the fall and rise of his chest, as I watched…

It stopped.

I felt my heart being torn out and ripped into pieces, everyone quickly realised the same thing, Lissa collapsed beside me and wept silently. Could he be gone? No he couldn't be?

I stood up, at the same time the heavens opened up and it started to rain "this can't be happening?" I screamed, why did a life have to be taken? It wasn't fair, I looked onto the burning house which could merely be seen, the flames had taken over it.

I heard a gasp coming from Lissa, "Oh My God"

**A/N: Thank you for reading, I keep getting major writers block. I want to carry on thanking the reviewers, thank you for staying with this story. Please Review! A few more reviews and I'll be extremely happy!**


	11. Author's note

A/N: At the moment I'm going through all the chapters and fixing them because I realised it needed some changes so I'm trying to update each chapter every day, after I've done that I'll try my best to carry on writing the story.

Thank you to anyone whose still sticking with this story.


End file.
